


'Too Good To Be True' character overview

by Eranoiya (ForestFreak), H_E_A_R_T_H



Series: Flipping Off Fanon [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFreak/pseuds/Eranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_E_A_R_T_H/pseuds/H_E_A_R_T_H
Summary: An overview of the major differences between the versions of the creepypasta characters depicted in the following series and the way they are typically portrayed in Fanon.





	'Too Good To Be True' character overview

**Author's Note:**

> This series basically exists because we see a lot of potential in many of the creepypasta characters, but never see any of it be put to use in Fanon. So, we're basically flipping off Fanon and starting from scratch, with nothing but the source material of each character, and our own observations of what makes sense for them, without taking popular interpretation into account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are fully aware that Tim and Brian are not creepypasta. However, this series is basically taking a shot at what creepypasta fanon typically does, and attempting to fix it. As they stole the MH boys, we will be including a more accurate to MH version of them.

Basically, ignore Creepypasta Fanon for them entirely. We're going to be doing our best to keep them in character to their Marble Hornets originals. So, no 'uwu stuttering' for Brian/Hoodie.

Additionally, the fall that canonically killed Brian will have happened, but instead of killing him, it had knocked him out, and, in the long term, gave him serious back problems. Because honestly, nobody falls from that height without consequences.

We will be embellishing Brian's character more than Tim's, simply because there's less canon content on his personality, a few episodes, compared to Tim, an entire season.


End file.
